Alexander: The new generation
by Samiiluvwerewolves
Summary: This is the next generation after the movie...
1. Forever love

This is after the movie.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters (sad face).

Alexander married Roxanna and had a son named Alexander. Hephaestion also married a girl named Nadia. And they had a daughter named Achlys.

The children grew up together and when they were 17 things all changed...

"Xander? Where are you? Come on! its getting dark and our parents are gonna be worried!" Achlys was slinder with long flowing brown hair and bright dark blue eyes like her father. Xander was slightly taller, slinder with dark brown eyes,dirty blond hair,and olive skin, a mix of both Roxanna and Alexander.

He let out a slight chuckle and jumped from the tree. "BOO!" She yelped and jolted around.  
"Alexander!" She got an angry look on her face and grabbed his hand. "Come on! We gotta get going our moms are gonna get the whips out if we don't hurry!" She said as she drug him through the trees. He stopped in his tracks and turned her around. "Achlys! Please, wait just a minute. I have to talk to you." She slowed her breath and softened her expression. "What do you want?" "You know I will be turning 18 on the next full moon. And my mother is pushing me to marry." She looked in his big brown eyes. "Yes, I remember hearing it from the kitchen." He grabbed her other hand that was holding her ribs. "I don't want to marry anyone else, and I know we've been together since the day we were born. Well I guess what I am trying to say is" He went to bend down on one knee when a loud clasp of thunder jolted the ground. "Xander! Come on!" She turned as he got up and ran.

Back in the palace Nadia waited anxiously out the balcony for her daughter to come. Another jolt of lighting crashed to the earth. "Where could those two be?" She whispered to herself. "Don't worry Nadia, Alexander is with her, they will be fine." Roxanna said as she put her hand on Nadias' shoulder. Roxanna was now queen of Macedonia and 6 months pregnant with her new husbands child. "That is what I am worried about, he has been acting different over the last 3 years." "He is a man now, and I see the way he looks at her. He sees her as the woman she has become." "Like nothing in the world could keep them apart" Both women stood at the balcony waiting.

"Over there! Come on Xander! Trust me!" "Achlys! I don't think this is a good idea, a cave?" She ran over to an abandoned cave and walked in. "Well? Come on, or catch fever. You're choice" Xander shook his head and ran into the cave. "The storm's getting worse Achlys, maybe we should go further back." "Alright, lead the way commander" She teased. They both went further back, as the cave got darker they couldn't see. Out of no were Achlys tripped..

TBC....Please R&R! I would Appreciate it greatly! and i would like comments for the next story! (if you like it)


	2. Too much like their fathers

Chapter 2: Too Much like their fathers

"Achlys? What happened? Are you ok?" Xander yelled as he turned around to his friend. "Oww!!" She sobbed as she touched her ankle. "What's wrong?" "I think I twisted my ankle on the hole." He got worried look on his face as he looked at her foot swelling. "Here, Let me help you" He put one hand around the back of her neck and the other around her knees like a child. He carried her futher into the cave so the rain couldn't get her. "It hurts Xander!" She tried to move her foot put a shot of pain ripped through her and she let out a yelp. He looked at more closly and it wasn't broken, she somehow ripped the tennons and her ankle was bleeding very badly. "Achlys? It's really bad. We need to get back to the palace. Let me carry you." Just as he was getting her they heard a loud crack of thunder and the ground shook again. "We are not going anywhere tonight Xander. I'm sorry"

***********

"Hours have gone by and the children still haven't came back Roxanna, we need to find them? What if he got hurt? She couldn't do anything to help him?" "Nadia." Roxanna put her hand on Nadias' shoulder for comfort. "The children will be fine, both children know what to do. They've gotten into worse without us getting them out of it." "They are like their fathers" Another voice called within. "Ptomoly? My dear friend." Nadia sighed. The man walked in the room and bowed respectfully to Roxanna. "Good Evening m'Ladies. The children are out again?" "Yes, they left early this morning, they should of been back by now." "Just like their fathers, always getting into more trouble than they can handle." He chuckled to himself. "I'll go look for them, if they are like Alexander and Hephistean then they stayed in the cave just two miles from the main gate." Roxanna walked up to him. "Thank you. Bring another horse, just in case"

**********

The light was gone from the sky... Achlys was getting worse. They bleeding was getting better to a point but was quickly getting infected. Xander decided to rip his hunting toga to make bandages for her. "Xander?" "Yeah?" "I hope someone finds us," She wispered. "Achlys? Are you ok?" He worried. He looked at his injured friend and saw her face grow to a pasty white. Her breathing got labored. "Xander? I don't feel so great." She leaned aganst him as he crossed his legs. After what seemed forever her breathing evened out and he knew she was asleep. "What are we going to do know my dearest Achlys?" He leaned against a rock and dozed off into sleep. He didn't know what woke him but he jolted up and saw that she was gone.  
"ACHLYS? Where are you?" He heard a horrible cough and then a painful groan comming from the entrance of the cave. He quickly got up and ran to the opening. What he saw scared him. Achlys was doubled over on the ground convulsing in pain and an older man helping her. "Who are you?" He yelled. When the man didn't answer he ran and almost knocked the man down. "Ptomoly? Why are you here?" He was painicked when he saw her shaking. "Calm down Alexander, help me get her on my horse, she has what looks to be poison." Xander quickly got her up and the 3 rode to the palace. Xander rushed into the house carring her in his arms. 2 guards quickly came in and took her from him and took her into his room. "Hurry, please."

2 days later.  
"Xander, my son, she will be better, let her rest." Roxanna assured her son. For two days stright he sat by her side holding her hand, and quietly talking to her, thinking about the past...

FLASHBACK...3 years earlier.....

"Achlys! Come on! Quit being such a baby and do it!" He wispered. They both just turned 14 and were planning a trick on their personal guard Nypium. She held the string closer to him. "Nympium!" She sqeeked out. As he turned around she put the snake on his shoulder. "Alexander! Achlys!" Both children snickered and ran off. As they were running down the hall they stoped dead in their tracks. "What was that?" "I don't wanna find out Xander, come on, Nympium will find us if we don't hurry." "No wait! I hear our mothers." She turned around and walked to the door. "He's not going to make it to be king if doesn't marry soon, Yes I know Roxanna," It was Ptomoly, their fathers friend. "No, he can marry anyone, just not her." "I agree Nadia, they are too close to another now," The conversation kept going as the two looked at each other. "What are they talking about Achlys?" She got a sad look on her face as she spoke. "They don't want us to marry," He walked closer to her. "What if it's our only chance of real happiness?" "No, you cannot marry someone like me. I was born a servant," "Like your father? Yet my father took him." They both got closer to each other. "You know I will always love for who you are Achlys, I don't care what they say."

END FLASHBACK......

It was around Midnight, Xander was asleep at the edge of the bed when he was awakened. "Xander? Is that you?" A soft weak voice said. "Achlys?" He got up and went to her. "Are you ok? What can I get you?" She coughed violently. "Nothing, I am fine. Are YOU ok?" He held her hand. "I am fine my dear, you rest." She went to sit up, but she was still too weak. "Can you do something for me Xander? Before they hear us?" "Anything" "Help me up so we can go to the window." He obeyed and helped her to the large set of windows on the far end of the room. They stood there for awhile, then she spoke sweetly. "Do you remember when we were about 15 and your mother introduced you to that repulsive girl Andromicia" Xander smiled at the long lost memory, then wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yes, I remember that was horrible. She was 3 years older than me and all she wanted to do was play with her gown and hair." They both chuckled. She turned around in his arms and put her arms around his neck. "I Love you Alexander," She wispered in his ear."But I know I could never be with you without hatred from the elders." "Achlys, " He leaned in and kissed her lips. "I have loved you before we knew what love was. Nothng can set us apart, not even Hades himself." She kissed back and he returned a greater one. "Xander?" She said pulling away from his grip. "Achlys?" When she didn't respond he pulled her closer to his chest. "I love you Achlys" He walked back to the bed and pulled the covers over her as he layed next to her.

Next Morning..... 


	3. The Unwanted proposal

I must warn you now..sorry for any misspellings.. hehe The next morning....

"Alexander? What are you doing in Achlys room still?" Roxanna said as she saw Alexander asleep on the bed. "Sorry mother, I must of fallen asleep. She woke up and we talked." He said sleepily. "Well let her sleep, she has had a rough couple of nights. Now come, Ptomoly wants to talk to you about what happened." When he got up Achlys shifted around in the bed.

Alexander walked down the long hall to the throne room. "What am I going to do? Just tell him the truth, yes the truth." He thought. When he walked through the large wooden doors he saw Ptomoly and his mother talking. "Ah, Alexander! Come here my son, I would like to talk to you." He touched his shoulder. "Alexander, you are almost a man. And you are the rightful heir to the throne, we must find you a wife." Alexander looked at the ageing man. "I know you are in love with her, but you must marry another who will put this country in its rightful place." He then motioned for someone to come in. Xander looked behind him and saw a young girl walk in. "Xander, meet Cassandra. Cassandra is from Ithica." She was Achlys height, small, long blonde hair with dark brown eyes. "Hello Alexander" She said with a bow. "Hello Cassandra." Ptomoly then left the room with Roxanna. "What do you like to do for fun Cassandra?" He said after a moment of silence. "I ride horses, and swim." "I love horses! Come you must meet my dearest friend Achlys." He started to turn when he heard a noise. Cassandra was the forst to notice. "Why are you here servant!" He turned around to see who it was. He let out a gasp when he saw Achlys. "No Cassandra, this is my dearest friend. She is the one that I wanted you to meet."He said as he walked to her. "How are you my dear? Feeling better?" He wispered. "I am fine," She smiled. "Achlys, this is Cassandra, Ptomoly brought her." She walked closer to Cassandra. "Hello madam, It is wonderful to meet you." Cassandra just looked the way. "I must go Xander, my mother will want to see me," "Must you?" She giggled. "Yes, I will see you at the banqut* later in the week." He kissed her cheek as she left the just lifted her chin and walked out the room.

--2 days later--

--Earlier in the day--

Achlys was getting ready for the banquet* when she heard a knock at the door. "You may enter" "Achlys? There is something I have to talk to you about." she turned around and saw him in his white toga. "Xander? Why are you here? You should be getting ready for the banquet." He walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You remember my promise to you?" She twisted around to look him in the eye. "Yes, I clearly remember." he looked her in the eyes. "And yes, I would gladly be yours!" They both smiled. "Come, we must go now.

Many of the Kings from other countries have already gathered in the great Hall, Roxanna and Nadia have already taken their seats next to where Alexander is supposed be. "Where is that boy?" Roxanna wisperd to Nadia. "I do not know, I will go and see." As she got up the grand door came open with Alexander and Achlys standing there. He was wearing the traditonal white long toga and she was wearing a light blue one. Her hair was up and curls were hanging. Murmurs rose from the room as they walked to Alexanders' thrown. He motioned for her to sit next to him on the queens thrown. "What am I to do Xander?" "Just sit here and I will announce it.." He wispered.  
He then stood up and yelled "Attention my most loyal commanders and friends. I have an important announcment!" Some of the men stood up with glasses. "You all know that my Father married my Mother for love..and so must I.." He raised his glass as he looked back at Achlys. "I have found my queen." He smiled as Achlys stood up. "I plan to marry Achlys, my best friend; daughter of my fathers' greatest and most loyal friend." The crowd started talking among themselves. Roxanna and Nadia looked at each other. "Did you have anything to do with this?" "Never! You know as well as I that I want Alexander to marry Cassandra." Both women looked at Ptomoly. He was smiling as he looked at the two. Xander and Achlys looked at each other, then the crowd cheered. "To Alexander!"

OK..heres chapter 3...i hope you enjoy..sorry about waiting so long for an update..i had to work alot this summer and i got brain dead on how to finish the story...so thanks for the reviews and comments...if there are any questions, just send me a message..chapter 4 will be up soon i hope...i just have to figure out how to marry them off....:) 


	4. Love

Both smiled at the crowd as they cheered. Roxanna then got up and went out the hall.  
After everyone left around midnight Alexander went into his mothers chambers. When he opened the door he saw her looking out the window and hold a piece of cloth. "Mother? May I talk to you?" She turned around and quickly wiped away a tear. "I am sorry my son for earlier." He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist like he did when he was a child. "Are you alright mother? It is just I love her, and I am afraid of losing her like you lost Father." She looked down at her son. "You will not lose her." They both smiled. "I must go Mother, I have to find Ptomoly."

Several weeks later...

"Only a week till the wedding Xander!" Achlys wispered. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. " I can't wait till then. My Achlys," She giggled. "If anything would ever happen to you I don't know how I could live." He said as he kissed her. "So you are my Paris, and I am your.." Just as she was talking he lifted her up and spinned her around. "I do not want to start a war because I stole you, even though it would be well worth it." "Are you scared?" His face got serious as he put her down. "No, and yes. I am not scared of the wedding, I am scared of losing you." She got a smile on her face as she put her face in his brown hair. "You will never lose me, I love you and this wedding will be the happiest day of our lives"

//I know this chapter is short but i needed a filler so i can think.. I hope you enjoyed and there is 2 chapters then i think i'm done. Next chapter is the wedding!!! 


	5. A Royal Wedding Interuption

With the wedding only hours away Achlys was getting ready with her handmaids. "You are lucky m'Lady, Alexander is so handsome and strong." She just smiled. A soft knock at the door sent one of the maids into the other room. "Madam, it is Ptolemy." "Am I disrupting anything?" She got a smile on her face and walked towords* him. "Never. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be outside with Xander?" "I wanted to give you something." He then reached into a small pouch and pulled out a pearl and seashell necklace. She gasped. "I was going to give this to my daughter on her wedding day but I never had a chance for a daughter." She got tears in her eyes. "They are beautiful, Thank you." She turned around to let him put it on her. "I think of you and Alexander as my own children. And I could never be more happier for you two." She didn't know what to say. He steped closer and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for everything Ptolemy." He walked out of her room with a smile.

"Alexander? Are you ready?" He shook his head as he walked to the open door of the palace entrance. He walked into the blinding sun and saw the large crowd gathered around. As he stood at the statue of Zues he saw the most beautiful person in the world. "Achlys." He wispered to himself. As she was walking down the aisle her soft brown curls were being blown softly by the wind. Her long white dress came down to her ankles and was trimed in blue and gold. When she got to Xander they both got a big smile on their faces. Ptolemy was standing behind Xander ready to do the ceremony."And may Zues protect you through out the long years of your life. And may you stay with each other till Hades takes you away." They kissed and walked into the cheering crowd. "I love you Xander." "I love you Achlys"

Later that evening.  
Xander and Achlys met in another part of the palace. "My queen?" He wispered as Achlys walked up to him. "My King." When they walked into the room they saw a large bed with white silk curtains hanging. He looked at her as she smiled. He then turned to her and picked her up. She let out a yelp and started laughing. "What are you doing?" He smiled at her and started walking to the bed. "Tonight is all about us." He said as put her down on the bed. She put her arm around his neck and pulled him on top of her.

He woke up later that night to the loud sound of the bells and someone knocking on the door. "Who is there?" "My Lord I am sorry but there are men here that demand to see you now." Xander got a disappointed look on his face as he looked down at the sleeping Achlys. "O.K," He then got up and got dressed and followed the man into the Hall."Why are you here in Babylon Cassander?" "I am sorry Alexander, but there are problems to the North with the Barbarians. They believe that you don't rule. Your mother should rule not the half blood son of their enemy." Xander got a worried look on his face. "Ok Cassander. We must go there ourselves and set them straight before they dtar a war on the wrong person." "Yes sir, but when will we leave?" He then looked at the open doorway at Achlys. "Tomorrow morning. Get all the men ready now, and have them at the gates by sunrise."

He walked up to her with disappointment. "I am sorry my love. It's just..." She put her lips on his stoping him midsentence. "I heard everything my love, you must do what you have to do. I understand. I will be here when you get back." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. "But I am scared that I will not come back." She looked at him. "Don't think about that. Just go"

***ok. Sorry this chapter took so long..i had a brain block the size of Russia, then i got my new laptop and everything so sorry everyone...i promise the next chapter won't take so long.....ENJOY AND R&R!!!*** 


	6. A traitor among friends

That very morning Xander and his army of 100,000 of the strongest men in the Mederteranian* marched to the North. A month goes by when they finally made it. The snow was gently falling around the Largest palace the men have ever seen. "We are here men. Remember what our mothers taught us.." Just then the grand wooden doors opened with people gathered around. The women of the city bowed as they see Xander walking by. Then a young girl wearing a long white gown came up to them smiling. "You must be the great Alexander. My master has been waiting for you for sometime now. Please follow me." She looks at the men. "Alone if you don't mind." "Madam, I do mind. But does your master perfer alone?" She looks the army up and down. "My master will not mind company, but your men may rest in the palace Herum* if they want." All the men smiled.

After the men settled in the little girl took Xander to the throne room. "M'Lord, Please bow to the Queen-Mother Zira." A tall dark haired woman wearing a long black gown came walking into the room. "Ah, the great Alexander had finally made it to my kingdom." She then got a curious look on her face. "On what ocassion does his majasty come to my home." Xander looked at her. "Madam Zira, I was called by one of my men to come here because you talked of war." Zira let out a soft giggle. "Your friend Cassander talked of other ideas Alexander." Xander clinched his hand till his knuckles turned white. "Is there something that I did?" She said as she walked down to him. "No madam, I will take care of this myself."

*  
Several weeks later.  
Back in Babylon Cassander smiled as he walked into the palace. He walked to Alexanders' room and saw it was open slightly. When he looked he saw Achlys naked and getting ready to put her formal robes on. His eyes looked at her soft curves as she put it on. He then knocked on the door. She let out a gasp of frieght. "Hold on." After she put it on she ran to the door. "Yes, Cassander? Why are you here? I thought you were with.." Before she could finish what she was saying Cassander put his hands on her waist and pressed her against him and kissed her. "Cassander!" Her voice was muffled as she tried to get him off. "He pushed her back and said "Alexander is not here Achlys, you can relax." Then brought her back. Her screams were silenced when he turned and slamed her against the wall. Then he pushed her to her bed.

Ptomoly was walking by when he heard her muffled scream. As he looked in the doorway he saw Cassander on top of her. "Get off of her you pig. How dare you desecrate the queen!" He yelled as he ran in and pulled Cassander off of the now crying Achyls. "Ptomoly? Ah, figures you are still here. Too old to fight my dear friend?" "Why are YOU here Cassander?" Cassander looked at Achyls on the bed."You hated Hephaestion as much as I did, don't say you didn't." Cassanders eyes hardened as he looked at Ptomoly. "Be rational Cassander! Alexander was my friend and so was Hephaestion. I think of Achyls as my daughter!" Cassander let out a laugh as he grabbed her by the neck and threw her in front of him. She let out a gasp as he gripped her throat tighter. Ptomolys' eyes grew with concern as Achlys face turned a soft blue."Let her go Cassander!" Ptomoly yelled. "Here, have her. I'm done with her. She's no Queen to me as the Queen is now." He went to throw her on the ground when an arrow shot through him from the side. Everyone looked and saw Xander stnding in the doorway. "Alexander?!" Cassander gasped out as he dropped to the ground dead. Achlys quickly ran to Xander and wrapped her arms around him and didn't let go. "What are you doing here M'Lord?" "The war was a trap Xander. He only Needed you gone long enough to talk to the council and get you and the others out of Babylon." Ptomoly looked at them both. "Why did he attack you my dear?" He said as he walked to them. "I do not know Ptomoly. He hated my father and saw that Xander was finally out of the way," "No my love, don't say that." Xander looked at her. "He is dead now Achyls. You are safe." Ptomoly said trying to comfort her. "No I am not, as long as we are here in Babylon none of us are safe." "What are you saying?" She let him go and walked to the balcony. "No one wanted us here Xander, not married, not together. We must go to Macedonia. We will find out who he talked to and set this strait." Both men aggreed with her.

**ok I know I left this chapter very emotional but I never liked Cassander and I thought he would make a good villian. And I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story and said they liked it..THANK YOU! I appreciate it very much.** 


	7. Macedonia

*Warning you now...Sorry for any misspellings.*

Several days later Xander, Achlys, and Ptomoly were at the gates of Macedonia. As they entered they were greeted by Queen Olympias. "My dear Grandson! How wonderful to see you again." She said with open arms. When she looked at Achlys she smiled. "You must be Achlys. You are as beautiful as Athena." She took her hands off of Xander and wrapped them around Achlys. "My Queen, we need your help." Her smile faded. "You must be talking about Cassander. Yes, he was here just a month ago. He called the council together." "Grandmother, what ever he talked about, it was a lie. He came back to Babylon and raped Achlys, it was a trap. The war and everything!" Olympias looked at her grandson. Her green eyes filled with tears. "I am sorry Alexander. Cassanders' influence was strong on the men, I tried to change their minds but they would not listen to me." "It is alright Grandmother. I will find a way." He looked at Ptomoly standing next to Achlys. "Call another meeting Grandmother, let me talk to them. There must be something I can do. What exactly did he say to the men?" "He just said that you shouldn't be married to such impure blood as her. And it is affecting your ability to rule the known world." Achlys nearly ran off before Ptomoly grabed her wrist. "No. I will talk to the council, tell them every lie Cassander spun with his lips." Xander and Olympias walked up to her. "My dear granddaughter. They will not even take the time to look at you in alone speak in front of them." A tear fell from her eyes. "I must try my Queen."

Later that night...

The moon was full and the wind blew softly through the palace.

Achlys laid awake in her room thinking of the weeks before. _"She is no Queen to me!" _She sat up in bed and covered herself with the sheet as she got up. She quickly got dressed and walked out of the room.

She walked down the long coradors not knowing were she was going. She was walking around a corner when she ran into someone. "I am sorry sir." She looked up to see who she ran into. "I am sorry m'lady..Achlys?" "Ptomoly?" "Why are you here dear? You shouldn't be out here this time of night." He put his hand on her shoulder as she let out a shiver. "I couldn't sleep, then I got lost." He smiled at her, then let out a laugh. "Come, let me show you a place where your father used to go to get away." They walked the way he came and rounded the corner to a small garden sitting by a lake. "Ptomoly, this is beautiful!" She walked in and looked around. Then she walked to him. "I never got a chance to thank you for saving me from Cassander." He looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug. "You are like the daughter to me and I will never hurt you, or let anyone do what he did to you." He smiled as he looked at her. "Thank you.' She let him go and started to walk around the garden. "How long did you know my Father?" "Since we were children and he was a good friend till the day he died." She looked back at him and smiled. "I mmust go back to the room before Xander thinks I ran off on him." She started to walk back to the palace when another figure came out from the shadows. Ptomoly turned around and saw another man. Ptomoly walked in front of her and pulled out a knife. "Who are you?" The man stepped out of the shadows and smiled. "Achlys? My love, its me." She looked and then ran into his arms. "Why are you out here love? You could of gotten hurt." "She was looking for me Xander. Then she got lost." Xander looked down at Achlys. "You are an impossable woman, you know that?" She looked up and smiled."I know, lets get back, I'm getting cold." Xander wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked off. "I will talk to you in the morning Ptomoly." "Yes M'Lord."


End file.
